Forbidden Love
by Riyuuki
Summary: Portrayed in a medieval setting. Syaoran the Prince, Sakura the maid...what will become of them? S+S and maybe a bit of E+T. Rated R for later Chapters >>;; R&R!
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: As you may already know, I do not own any characters of CCS, thought I wish to XD...but what I probably might own is the story line..o.o;; I don't know but yeah...;;  
  
So enjoy reading, the other chapters to this story will be up shortly..  
And so it begins...  
  
The morning sun was warm where it rose, bathing the lush verdant land with it's gentle calm light, reminding those who were still within slumber that daybreak was within reach. Perhaps those who did not bother to notice the rising sun were too busy to wake. Their nimble minds filled with the past night's dream, concealed within their own world until they had enough and awoken to a new day. On the other hand, many have been awake earlier then sun rise, baffling on with their daily chores or merely deciding to watch the blazing sun rise among the peaks.  
  
That of course included one young girl, perched upon a rather large boulder. Her dark auburn hair swayed lightly with the passing breeze, dark emerald eyes shimmering with the golden sun. She was alone, yes, an adolescent child of only the age of perhaps 17. Her reasons for being there was her own, secretive and hidden.  
  
The land of De'iranian was exactly as other's claimed it to be. Alive, prosperous, beautiful and free. All that was true except for freedom. She was far from free, though she had wished to be so. But being a servant, a poor chamber maid had it's responsibilities. Since as far as she could recall, her life had always been surrounded by work, never being able to play outside with others, living a normal life with a family which seemed happy. Hers had been obscure, saddened and dark with misery. Her father had tried to help, in so many ways, yet none had seemed to come to any prevail. She hadn't blamed her father for their lives, the truth was, she hadn't minded their lifestyle, yet she knew something was indeed missing. An empty void which lingered within her soul, an abysmal feeling which carried her into the brinks of confusion and solitude.  
  
Staring into the horizon had given her some peace and freedom. It was the only time she had managed to stow away without any interruptions. But she knew, this time would not last, for once the sun had risen, it was time to return. Standing, she brushed past the fallen foliage and surrounding trees, making her way slowly back to the castle walls.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" A voice bellowed from a near distance.  
  
The girl only plastered a small smile, recognizing the voice which called her. She solemnly made her way back, now standing mere feet from a girl with deep smoky blue orbs and dark purple tendrils which cascaded down her back. The girl was no other then her closest friend since childhood, Tomoyo. Sakura kept her smile in check, only to have brought her friend closer with a worried expression.  
  
"Ah, Sakura-chan! Where have you been? You had me worried! Daijoubu desu ka?" Her voice rose slightly, taking the girl's arm at the same time.  
  
Sakura only nodded, widening her smile slightly. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan worries too much ne?"  
  
The girl just shook her head in disagreement. "Perhaps Sakura should not disappear so often then, and maybe I won't worry so much."  
  
Sakura nodded and both strode back towards the castle, returning to their positions. The room was filled with many other servants and guards. Mostly anyone who were required to tend to the castle matters. The two quickly make there way past the bustling crowds and into the back room where instructions were to be stated and given. Tomoyo was sent to help with the daily laundry, which she heeded with no objection, while Sakura was said to attend to the garden flowers. Sighing, she made her way to the courtyard, sadly but knowing she really had no other choice.  
  
Entering the courtyard, she was quickly assaulted with the fragrant smells of the many different flowers which grew within the castle walls. Each one delicate and fragile, yet beautiful and divine amongst those which grew wildly on the outside. A small smile crept upon her features as she enjoyed the scent of the exotic plants and the divine scenery before her. Remembering why she was here in the first place, she quickly moved to the small gardens, tending to each flower carefully, as if they were to break if handled roughly. Working diligently, her mind wandered off and became abysmal, oblivious to her surrounds and faltered to hear those who approached the gardens.  
  
A young man entered the courtyard, his dark chestnut-hued tresses lingering his visage most slightly, bringing out his vivid profound crimson eyes. Accompanied by two of his close friends, both well-known knights, he walked steadily into the flowering gardens, viewing the magnificent acreage in wonder. Like always, he had found the fragrant flowers to be beautiful, always causing him to become amazed by it's appearance. He had always wondered who managed to do such a fine job.  
  
Glancing around once more, he spotted a maid by the rose bushes. Perhaps she was the one who managed to create such an exquisite garden. If she did, he would have to talk to her about it. Though he was known to be a solemn spirit, flowers and plants had always caused him to think and feel. Emotions that surface from his usual dark moods and lone escapades.  
  
Striding towards her direction, he kept himself quiet and discrete, "Excuse me..." 


	2. The Meeting of Betrothal

Disclaimer:  
  
Hm...I'd say it's pretty much the same as the last one XD.. Hope you enjoy this chapter a bit, considering I'm thinking of extending them 'cause my friends complain the chapters were too short..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
The Meeting of Betrothal  
  
Startled, Sakura nearly jumped, causing her to spin around, facing a properly dressed man, perhaps the same age as herself. Surprised and taken aback, she kept her gaze still, more or less fixated upon his good-looking features. He was indeed good looking. But it wasn't his looks that were captivating; he certainly had a stunning presence. A faint blush rose from her cheeks as she realized how long she had stared. Still a bit shaken, she nodded politely in response, "Yes....sire?"  
  
He had frightened her; something he thought was not called for. That he was indeed sorry for. He had not meant to surprise her, yet his usual ways of discreting himself from others was something he could not change. Letting his gaze fall upon her, he recalled her plain dressed clothing, her well worn burgundy brown dress which obviously showed she was a maid. But other then that, she was indeed a very appealing and charming. Her looks were in a way that would catch a man's attention not by beauty but by presence and personality. Already he had seen her polite side, perhaps he would enjoy seeing another side of her. Apologizing for his interruption, he returned the polite nod. "Indeed sorry for my intervene miss, but I was just wondering, are you perhaps the one who formed this divine garden?"  
  
The girl was still a bit startled, but calmed just enough to keep a proper tone. Shaking her head lightly, she gave a quick glance at the garden she had currently been working on. "No sire. I have been working on them a couple of times, but the castle gardener takes care and forms these gardens. I am but just a mere helper with the process."  
  
Intrigued, he stroked the bottom of his chin with his hand. The two which stood by him interrupted his thoughts abruptly, halting the conversation. "My lord, I believe this is improper for a royal to be involved in...Thy father will be most displeased..."  
  
At those words, Sakura's eyes lit up with horror and realization. Bringing her hand over her mouth in shock, she bowed politely and quickly muttered a goodbye before heading off. "I'm sorry sire, but I must be leaving." At that she headed out of the courtyard and back towards the servant's wing. How moronic of her to not notice these things sooner, of course he was the prince of De'rinian, which would obviously explain his good manners and charm. Shaking her head with mortification, she quickly removed the embarrassing thoughts. To think she was able to talk to a royal. If it was to get out, she would definitely be in more than just trouble.  
  
The prince merely raised a hand to halt the other's words. He was definitely not in the mood to here ramblings of improper behavior from another. That lesson had been taught too many times to him during his early childhood. It was that which drove him insane and angry. At times which he wished those words were never to be uttered again. Drawing a long heavy sigh, he watched the girl rush out of the courtyard. Of course she would. By rules within these walls, servants were forbidden to speak with the higher class. Yet he always seemed to break that rule. For a certain reason, he had enjoyed speaking with the servants, they had always something to talk about, unlike others who seemed to be consulting him with only betrothals and lectures of manners and required knowledge. How he loathed such consults, bearing through every singe one was too hard too take. If he were subjected to anymore, he thought he would explode with fustration.  
  
Though marriage he thought of most of the time, he knew the time would come. Yet he did not want to marry a girl for her name and wealth, he wanted to do it for love. The many he had met were truly beautiful, well mannered and charming, but none had done anything for him. Thier interest for him was not of himself, but of his position as the next king. But the real problem was, he was not the one who decided he was to be married, it was his parent's. It was indeed not fair that he could not choose his own bride, yet the decision was not his. His mother understood his problems but his father had never approved. Approve or not, he did not want to marry just yet. It was time to have another talk with his mother, ones he seemed to have trouble with. Walking out of the courtyard quickly, he dismissed his followers and made his way towards the Queen's Chamber.  
  
Sakura quickly made her way through the hallways, never stopping until she reached her room. Shutting the door behind her, she heaved an inaudible sigh. The unexpected meeting in the courtyard had almost given her a heart attack. To think she was able to speak with the Prince, though she really had not known it was him. Perhaps if she did, she would've kept her mouth shut, like all the servants were required to do as a royal of higher class addressed them. Yet she seemed to think he was too a handsome man. Her feelings for him had sprung without warning as he did as well. But she did not fall for him for his position. That was far from the case as she had not known until it was told. She was sure he had a captivating personality as his interest with flowers seemed bemused. She had heard many rumors of the Prince. His usually delay in approach and confined solitude that he always bestowed. But the Prince she met was open, willing to express his interests with her.  
  
Even if she had fallen for such a person, it was impossible for anything of that sort to happen. Servants were forbidden to love a royal and vice versa. Her mood had suddenly changed from shock to disappointment. Even if the rule had not existed, she was definitely sure, he had seen many girls more beautiful then she. To him, she was probably nothing. Sighing once again, she laid on her bed with tiresome ease, trying to remove his image which was implotted in her mind.  
  
Standing before the large metal door, it seemed to be out of place within the castle settings. Perhaps that was an understatement. With hesistation, he knocked a few times, waiting for it to be answered. A servant had ushered him in, announcing his arrival to the Queen, his mother. From her chair, she looked up and gave him a loving smile, nodding politely as usually. "Syaoran..." She would reply improperly, as always. Her attitude towards manners had been thin, always more concerned of others then herself. Mere addressing others was plain and common, her thoughts of using such formal language was not needed. Perhaps her attitude in such a way had made her so understandable.  
  
He nodded in return, staying by the doorway as he spoke. "...I do not wished to be married.."  
  
His mother looked at him with no surprise, as if she had always known what he was about to say. Her lips twitched into a small frown, giving him a questionable look. "But my dear Syaoran...betrothal is mandatory for a fine Prince as yourself."  
  
"But mother!" He retorted quickly. "I have met many charming women over the time, but they do not appeal to me and are hard to approach.."  
  
"I understand Syaoran, but yet, so many princesses have been offered and you take none. For your sister, Eliza had managed to find a King. That seems dreadful indeed. perhaps I will talk to your father about these matters."  
  
Syaoran nodded gratefully, content his mother has always understood him, but was surprised she did not question him further. But of course she didn't understand, how could she? He had not told her...but why would he?  
  
His mother gave her son a stern look, seemingly to read his thoughts as she looked at him through watching eyes. "Something is on your mind my dear. What is it? You can tell me.."  
  
His features bestowed hesitation as he lingered a small sigh to escape his lips. "There is something else..."  
  
Her lips formed a clear smile, content as she ushered him forward, which he obeyed. "So is there someone then?"  
  
He merely shook his head, a no. "No...." But he paused slowly, remembering the servant girl from the courtyard. "Something else..."  
  
She nodded truthfully, unttering the word easily and knowingly. "Love...you want love Syaoran.."  
  
He nodded, she did understand, but what baffled him was her ability to know such things.  
  
"Everyone wants love my dear. But you may keep your secrets. Betrothal will be discussed with your father soon enough..."  
  
Syaoran understood and nodded towards his mother. He thanked her greatly and left her chambers for his.  
  
The throne room was very well furnished. Anitiques and beautiful furniture lines the area, magnificent paintings plastered the cobble-stoned walls. Zaoan, the Queen made her way to the throne, seating herself politely and waiting for the king. He entered just the same, sterning making his way towards her and taking his seat rightfully beside her. His features were taut, strained and seemed fustrated. She gave him her usual smile and spoke reasonably.  
  
"Perhaps you know why I have called you here my dear?" She started slowly.  
  
He nodded and replied, "Betrothal..I thought we had already spoken of these matters Zaoan.."  
  
She just shook her head. "It's not what he wants dear..."  
  
"And perhaps you do? Name and wealth is everything nowadays. Would you rather he marry a women who has nothing? Like...a servant?"  
  
"I understand my darling. But the princesses you sent were all charming, and beautiful. But they all are...arrogant. He doesn't want marriage with someone he does not feel comfortable with..he was love...Derek..wasn't that why you married me?"  
  
"Fine..the ball of your birthday will be in two days. It will also become his day of choosing a bride. If he does not choose one, I will make the choice."  
  
The queen nodded in understanding. "Yes dear..." Standing, she dismissed herslef and headed to Syaoran's chamber to tell him of the plans. It was not what he wanted but it was all she could do. 


	3. The Empty Soul Progresses

Disclaimer: Yes, I've heard multiple times that I got Syaoran's name wrong, also the appearances of certain characters ;; Well, technically I like that name and that some of oit is true, for they all have the power to change their appearances XD  
  
Yah, I hope you dun mind, cuz everyone's kinda out of character in this story XD Anywho! On with the story-ness!  
  
The Empty Soul Progresses  
  
Sakura laid awake upon her bed, eyes fixated upon the gray cobble-stoned ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she could not disperse the image of him from her mind. It was too frustrating; she had to get a grip. He was the Prince; she was but a mere, pity maid. It would never happen, no matter what. Yet, deep down within her heart, she wished it was possible. That she actually could have a life worth living for, one that allowed promising love. Love...how that word creates such emotion. Perhaps that was what was missing in her life...love. But she had love, love from her father, her friend...no, it was not the same. That was platonic. She needed more, wanted more.  
  
Stripping herself off the bed, she stood and shoved away any current thoughts. She was a maid and her job was not yet done. She needed to return to the gardens. Unfinished work had its consequences and she most certainly did not want to feel any one of them. Leaving her room, she left and heading back towards the courtyard, remembering the flowers still needed her tending to. When she was done, perhaps then she would be free for a moment's time by herself.  
  
Sitting by the window, Syaoran sighed at his misfortune. Seated with him were the same who accompanied him by the garden. How unfortunate and cruel that he was unable to choose a bride.well.sort of now. His mother had told him his father's decision. He had two days to choose a bride. Today and tomorrow were the only days he had, the only days to meet a woman who had interested him and decide if she was truly the one. If he had not found a suitable wife, it was then his father's decision among the many girls. Sighing solemnly, he looked as if he was not in any trouble, but on the contrary, he was indeed in a large predicament. How was he going to choose a bride in only two days? Let alone fall in love.  
  
Ah yes, love. What an odd emotion. One that he was never to be found with, yet those of lower class were able to succeed in. Knights, Dukes, Mages, and the rest of them were able to find true love and choose their own brides. How he envied them, and hated the fact that he could not. Why was it that he could not and they could? Perhaps he understood his father's intentions, that marrying a woman who was in name and wealth would help him, but no, it was not for him, but for the kingdom. Servants and any lower class was not accepted, they were not proper and was considered to be of lower class, never suitable for royalty.  
  
Frustrations weld inside him as she shook his head. What was he to do? It would be impossible to find a woman in such short notice, and how would he know if she was rightfully the one? Adverting his gaze to the window, he stared at the courtyard down below, the elegant flowers giving him some sort of comfort.  
  
"Don't worry about it M'Lord." One of them spoke up, receiving Syaoran's attention. "I'm sure you'll find a fair maiden in no time."  
  
He only shook his head in disagreement. "That is easier said then done..Dante." He returned his gaze towards the window once more. "I want to find love with that one woman, to know at first sight that I would want to be with them forever. Improper marriages never succeed; it only would lead to heartbreak and failure. I want to know I will be with her forever, to prove that my soul was only for her, someone that will also love me in return, but not for my status and position, but for myself."  
  
The two looked at each other in silence. They too of course understood, for knights were able to choose their own brides. Ah, how he wished it was that simple. The other stood and extended a hand towards the Prince, giving him a grin of in understanding. "We know how you feel sire, but as you can already see, love is difficult to find. One must not heed so quickly. Perhaps we will help. In two days, it will be the Queen's birthday and the ball will be held soon enough. In the time that we have, Dante and I will help you search for a suitable wife."  
  
The prince gave a grim smile. "I thank you, Eriol, but as you can see, it must be a woman of royal standards. I wish to look for someone without that rule, to be able to marry a girl no matter what her status is."  
  
"But you see sire," he responded. "If that so happened, you will know it is true love. For one whom falls in love with a woman not because of her name or wealth, but of who she is, will know that love does not have barriers. I am sure your majesties will understand."  
  
At that the prince smiled. He knew what love was, but had never experienced such a thing. To find out would be an experience he had never felt.  
  
"Very well then!" Eriol exclaimed, his deep cerulean blue eyes shone with excitement. "We will accompany you to the villages tomorrow. Maybe there you will meet a bride there." He gave the Prince a wink of tease and left with Dante.  
  
Laughing to himself, he stared out the window once more, eyes gazing over the garden in a fascinated manner. Tomorrow will be a day to remember indeed. Watching the gardens, his gaze stopped upon an approaching person. Squinting for better view, he made out it was a servant, female. She looked somewhat familiar as he recalled the auburn brown hair and the clothing. Was it possibly her?  
  
Eyes still gazing, he watched as she tended again to the flowers with expertise. For some odd reason he had the urge to speak with her. Perhaps so he can know her better. Leaving his seat, he strode out of the room and made his way back to the courtyard.  
  
Sakura sullenly worked on the flowers in silence, her mind drifting into her usual world, a world of sullen darkness, abysmal life and lurking depression. Falling mostly into a voided abyss, she worked without thought, her lips twitched into a frown. Thinking of her life and future had always given her sadness, the emotion which welded up inside her as she always fought back oncoming tears. Why had her fate become one of this? What was fate? Was it fate she was to be a servant? Question after question and there was always no answer. It came to the point that she started to believe her life was forever in sadness, forever in the abysmal world of solitude.  
  
Striving for the best was not a choice for her. In this world, servants who would try had ended up in failure. So many had lost their lives. Would she subdue to such a fate? To risk all for happiness and risk the death of failure if she did not succeed?  
  
~~~ oOoOo Not too depressing I hope ^^; So I'll be working on chapter 4 now! 


	4. Who are you really?

Disclaimer: Ok, sorry for not continuing this story sooner, but school work has it's evil ways e.e;; Any hoo, I think I made this chapter a bit longer than the last but I hope you guys will still enjoy! So, i'll just toodles and let you read XD.  
Who are you really?  
  
Syaoran quickly made his way down the corridors, hoping she had not yet left. He merely just wanted a conversation with her. She seemed interesting to him, more then any of the other girls he had met before. His pace was quicker then usual, walking faster then expected. He kept increasing his pace until the point were he began to run. Needless to say, when he finally got there, he was almost out of breath. But the good thing about it was that she was still there. That was his most concerned, or so it seemed.  
  
Still silent and discrete as usual, he walked slowly towards her, stopping a few feet to notice something strangely odd. She seemed to be very absorbed in her work, that or something was on her mind. Her hands were steady during her tending to the gardens, but her expression was void of emotion. Silence and trouble was somewhat visible. He mind debated whether he should disturb her or not, yet he knew he wanted to speak with her. There was probably no other chance if he hadn't now.  
  
Standing but a few feet behind her, he arched an eyebrow lightly, finding it interesting as he watched her hands work the delicate flowers before them. A slow desire and yearning slid down inside him. A feeling he had not felt before. It was odd, but gave him a feeling of warmth and contentment. He decided he liked the feeling. Clearing his throat as polite as he could, he watched as she stopped her current movement. Ah, he must've startled her again.  
  
Sakura froze in her spot, eyes widening in recognition. Him. She did not think she would meet him again, and at such a sort period time at that. She had no idea what to do. Was she to run? Or stay and talk? If she stayed, what was there to talk about? Embarassment slowly lingered her pale creme cheeks as she stood. Turning to face his at a slow manner, she kept her face to the ground, bowing slightly in greeting. "M'lord."  
  
His laugh was rich and low, amusement lingering through his extended voice. "Now, how would you know I am a lord if thou does not look?" He inquired teasingly. Though he could not see her face, he new she was the one from before. If not from her voice, her presence that filled him earlier was yet the same. There was no mistake, it was surely her.  
  
Embarassment lingered more onto her cheeks as she kept her face down. "I am certain, for I recognize your voice M'lord. And if you were not, I assume it would be a complement." She kept her face down, not daring to look up, for she wuld be faced with the same features of the man that still kept her unbalanced. Not only was he handsome, but she found it hard to concentrate when he was around. Longing struck inside her as fast as lightning, causing sensations she had never felt, confusion dwelling in her mind of them complications.  
  
His grin broadened slightly, finding her intelligence to be very fascinating. This girl was indeed unsual. In a way that caught his attention, yet was not annoying like those he met every so often. Bringing his hand under her chin, his lifted it up slightly to meet his gaze. Staring into her captivating eyes struck him with a sense of longing. The time must've been forever as he stared, both of them never moving, until he realized he began to smile at her blush. Odd, yet it was very amusing to watch her do such a thing. "But, is it not rude to not look at those you speak too?" He questioned again, perhaps to test her intelligence, or maybe, to enjoy the tingle of embarassment that tinted her cheeks.  
  
Sakura quickly looked away, tearing her gaze from him as fast as she could. Her embarassment had grown twice as much then the last time, causing her to feel awkward. His touch was strong and rough, yet unverving. She hated how he made her feel so confused, yet somewhat content. "Because, m'lord, servants are forbidden to..."  
  
"Nonsense!" He cut her off quickly. Oh how he truly did loath such rules. If he was able to burn them, he would.  
  
She was startled by his outburst but said nothing. She kept her gaze away, hands trifling with the skirt she wore. The thoughts of escaping his grasp was quickly dispersed as his fingers found there way to her chin again. Faced towards him once again, her stomach knotted and breath stopped. He was so close, mere inches away. She could feel his warm breath cascading and caressing her skin. She viewed him with caution, perhaps fright but she wasn't certain. Did she want him so close? Yes. She didn't deny any fact of hating it. Watching as he drew closer, she nearly melted. Her knees wobbled as she almost became weak. She almost felt as if he was going to kiss her, but she knew it wasn't capable of happening, but it didn't force her to close her eyes.  
  
Syaoran stared into her alluring eyes, feeling pulled nearer by force. If it was force, why had he not stopped himself? Because he did not want to. She was captivating and he found no reason to stop. He wanted to, and by all means, he new he would. He was so near, her breath felt warm and sweet. His stomach was knotted to peaks he never dreamed would happen. What in the world was happening to him? Finding himself staring at her lips, he couldn't stop, he wouldn't. Leaning forward, his breaths became slow and steady. Could he do such a thing? Out in the open? Yes, it didn't matter anymore. She did miraculous things to his body, and he was certain no one else did what she did to him, ever.  
  
His lips were near hers, so very near. A few more centimeters and they would be on top of hers. His breaths suddenly stopped. Emotions weld up inside him caused him to pause for a moment. Closing his eyes also, he leaned closer, planting them lightly over hers. The intimacy was shocking. His body was weak with longing and desire. He knew the kiss would not satiate him. He wanted more.  
  
Sakura's breathing never returned as she felt his lips lightly on hers. She couldn't believe it. Here she was, a servant, being kissed by the prince! She would faint if the kiss had not drawn her closer to him. The moment seemed to last forever, his lips never leaving hers with that feather-like touch. It sent shivers down her spine and her heart rate to increase faster. Her head was swimming in emotions which thrilled her. This was an experience she would never forget.  
  
The moment of course, did not last forever as it was quickly interrupted. A male's voice echoed from within, calling the prince back into the castle. Syaoran stopped the kiss abruptly, cursing beneath his breath as he did so. Only if he had just a bit more time, to know her, caress her. Dammit all. He wanted her. He knew that now. She was something he had never tried before, filling his senses in a way in which he enjoyed. Stepping back, he bowed lightly, plastering a smile on his face. He didn't want to leave, but he knew, if he didn't, he would be pestered in doing so.  
  
Running a hand through his hair quickly, he sighed. Taking her hands in his, he drew closer once more. He wanted to know her name, actually, he wanted more. But now was not the time. "Please, a name?"  
  
That kiss left Sakura breathless and speechless. Not only till he removed himself did she realised she had held in her breath. Breathing in slightly, she watched him with stunned eyes. She didn't know how to reply, his sudden act had left her without words, and her body trembling. She opened her mouth slowly, as if to speak, but the male voice rang through the gardens again, halting her for a breif moment.  
  
"Please.." He pleaded, looking back quickly before returning his gaze.  
  
"...S..Sakura.." She muttered breathlessly, feeling stupid for how shemust sound like.  
  
He nodded in understanding and strode away backwards. With a last glance, he turned around and trugged into the castle, but not before leaving her with a farewell. "We will certainly meet again....Sakura..."  
  
The way he had pronounced her name sent shivers down her spine. Her mind was still spinning from their last little exprience. Her heart never slowed down for her, no matter how much she welded it to. This man had given her feelings she had never realised she had, and what was worse was, she will never be the same again. Now, he will be the only thing she will think of. Oh my...  
  
"My goodness...what am I too do?" She stared after him, still immobolized. This time, she was in much thicker waters.  
  
Finding herself again, she slowly walked away from the gardens, breathing rapidly. She hoped no one had seen her, or him, for she new the consequences. And if this were to leak out, there would be no explanations. Saddened again by that thought, Sakura trugged into her room for the rest of the day. Lying on her bed, she closed her eyes breifly, seeing the handsome face imprinted into the back of her mind. Opening her eyes again, she groaned. Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into this time? 


	5. Unwanted Daybreak

Disclaimer: Yay, chapter 5! Well, it's a really long chapter I see o.o; and a bit rushed, but it's still good. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Unwanted Daybreak  
  
Deep chocolate brown eyes stared into the garden with absolute disgust. Her eyes narrowed at the scene which just passed before her eyes. How shameful it must be, for a Prince to kiss a...servant! Utterly impossible! She had seen no such things which would even consider a Prince to do such a devious act. Her scowl was hidden behind the fdelicate fan which was expertly and politely placed over her face. Something was a foot, and she intended to find out what it was.  
  
Striding to the queen, she noticed the other's smile. My goodness! Has the queen gone mad? She should be furious with Syaoran's decision, but she stands there, gleefully and pleasant without any rejection. Raising a brow, she questioned her. "My queen? Is something the matter?"  
  
The queen removed her glance from the window and stared upon the raven haired woman. "Of course not Meilin, what makes you think so?"  
  
Meilin shut her fan quickly and widened her eyes slightly, more or less surprised by the queen's reaction. "My queen, you cannot tell me you do not approve of this? Surely Syaoran cannot even..."  
  
The queen rose a hand to usher her silent, understandning very well what she had meant. "Please Meilin...I understand what you are trying to say, but I see nothing wrong with Syaoran's choice. Do you not see my dear? He is in love, and that is what he wants."  
  
Meilin shook her head in dismal, shoving away a bang which fell to her brow. "I still do not believe it. If you'll excuse me my highness, but I wish to have a word with Syaoran myself." With that, she bowed with curtesy and strode off towards his chambers.  
  
Queen Zaoan watched the young woman walk off with a sigh. She hoped Meilin will get much of her understanding from Syaoran soon enough. A light smile played on the queen's lips as she had the most wonderous idea. This time she will make sure Syaoran will be married, but not by force. Turning the other way, the queen gracefully walked off. Towards the servant's wing...  
  
-========================-  
  
Meilin stood outside of his lord's chamber and breathed heavily. She would know how furious he would get if she mentioned she and his mother had seen the happenoing in the garden. But she made it fully aware that she would not mention a thing. All she wanted to know was what he really wanted. Maybe then, it would be all clear.  
  
Rasing her hand to the wooden door, she gave a firm and bold knock, then waited. The door was quickly answered by the handsome young man with bright red-brown eyes and chestnut-hued hair. His smile brought a grin to her face. Striding in, the both shared a brief hug and sat herself across from him at his desk. Feeling a bit suspicious of his sudden light-hearted and good mood, she thought it was time to ask. "So Syaoran, my dear, how have you been?"  
  
He shifted slightly in his seat, but made no immediate response to her question. Leaning back on his chair, he shrugged casually. "Pretty much the same I'd say."  
  
She arched an eyebrow unexpectingly and leaned closer. "Whatever do you mean, cousin dearest?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Meilin." He slumped slightly, feeling too tired to talk about his problems at the moment, but he seemed not to be bothered much about it. Straightening, he sighed. "Betrothal dear cousin. Always the same."  
  
She nodded in understanding, leaning back with grace. "Ah, marriage. A wonderous thing I'd say. Which elegant girl will you be choosing then?"  
  
"None." He spoke too quickly, making his mind up for the very first time. With this decision, he had no regrets. He had not planned on marrying any of those common, so-called elegant and suitable woman. They gave him no interest and certainly, he was not going to spend his entire life with them.  
  
"Whyever not? They are all very beautiful and acceptable..."  
  
"That's the problem." He held back from snorting. "Tell me Meilin, has any of them ever interested you?"  
  
"She gave him a questionable look. "What do you mean?"  
  
He sighed. "I mean, have you ever thought of them as an interesting person?"  
  
She thought for a bit and understood. "Well no...but.."  
  
"That's the point." He interrupted her again. "It is impossible choose a bride when they all do not interest me."  
  
"But." She continued firmly. "What does that have to do with anything? I am sure, marrying any of those beautiful ladies would suit your needs."  
  
This time he let out the snort, causing her by surprise. "Beautiful they are, my dear, but they all have something in common. Would you like to know what it is?"  
  
She nodded with curiosity.  
  
"They all are arrogant." He spoke the words plainly. "Do you actually believe they want me becuase they love me Meilin? If I were a mere peasant on the street, they would overlook me faster than lightning. They don't want me my dear. They want the title, the money, the fame."  
  
She now understood, understood his ways of thinking. No wonder he did not wish to marry, his thoughts are very intriguing, but unacceptable. "But Syaoran, what kind of girl doesn't want all those things? I'm sure every women in this land would want the same thing."  
  
He sighed again. She wouldn't understand him. Nobody did. This was something he was to solve on his own. "Love. I will not marry also because of love."  
  
She sat firmly in her seat. This man was absolutely insane. "Syaoran, I'm sure marriage would not include the need of...love..."  
  
He shook his head wryly and laughed. "My dear Meilin. What kind of marriage survives without love? Do you actually think two people can stay together without feelings for one another? If I were to marry a random woman with absolute no interest in her, the land would be in ruins."  
  
She stood up abruptly, finding it hard to understand this man. "I give up Syaoran! I have no idea what you want. You certainly do though, enjoy to confuse me with your ways of thinking."  
  
He smiled at that. "Perhaps that is why I am so unique. My methods of this world has always differed from those who always think the same."  
  
She shook her head lightly and curtsied with leave. He was an irritating man, but still, she loved him with her soul. All she really want for him was for him to be happy. Love, what an unsual thing to want. But what would she know? Love was something she never felt before either.  
  
-========================-  
  
The soft-ness of Sakura's pillow did not sooth her thoughts as she woke from last night's slumber. Her dreams were filled with that same face. Those brilliant soft red-brown eyes, that slick chestnut brown hair plagued her mind all night long. Drawing in a deep breath, Sakura let out a long sigh. How was she going to survive the day when all she could think about was him? He was on the verge of driving her insane, and she bet he knew it.  
  
What really confused her the most was of course, was the sudden required meeting with the queen later today. That had boggled her mind also, but she really could not see the reason to have to see her. What had scared her was the thought that the queen might have saw what she had done in the gardens last day. That thought had nearly choked her as she didn't want to find out how furious the queen was capable of getting into. Shoving the thought away, she simply left her bed and got ready to leave.  
  
Today, she and Tomoyo were to go and help out at the villiage gardens. The thought of seeing the sight of those wonderous flowers created a light happiness within her. What concerned her the most was the person in charge. Eugene Bullman was always a good and kind hearted man, that is, when he is not drunk. The thought of him drinking had made her shiver. He had never been mean to her, yet, the scenes with him and the others he beated had implicated a lot in her mind. Today, however, she was sure she might be the one who will get the beatings. It was difficult to concentrate, when a certain someone kept occupying her mind. Sighing lightly, she finished up and left to meet Tomoyo at the stables.  
  
Syaoran awoke with a groggy moan. Sleeping was an impossible thing as he could only think of that beautious and astonishing woman. She plagued his dreams with such pace that he could not think. Today he was not up for the walk he had agreed to with Eriol. For some strange reason, he had wanted to see her again. Sakura. Her name rang in his mind with the most beautiful melody. This was confusing him too much. Feelings began before they could be analysed. What in the world was happening to him?  
  
Not giving it another thought, he tried to clear his mind, but the kiss from the other day lingered on him like a never ending wind. He smiled at her reactions from that day. That somehow, made him want to do it again. Shaking his head from those obscene thoughts, he got dressed and readied himself for a tortured day with Eriol.  
  
Working silently and pleasantly beside Tomoyo, Sakura couldn't help but focus on other things. She was clumsy with more then just the flowers. Not only did she drop everything she held, she had almost managed to sabotage a patch of the roses. Regretful as she felt, she could not bring herself to concentrate. No matter what she did, that face would always over ride anything else. She sooned believed it was impossible to focus anymore.  
  
Her thoughts were quickly halted as she was jerked to the side. A small surprised yelp escaped her lips as she stared in a daze. Her eyes met the fury of those of Eugene. Sakura gulpped hard and watched him with frightened eyes. He gave her a glare and dragged her away from the others. Sakura could hear the distant plea of Tomoyo from behind. She was in for it this time.  
  
Syaoran yawned as the two of them walked briskly along the dirt path. He felt weary and too tired to focus on anything important. That of course, caught the attention of his close companion.  
  
"Whats the matter m'lord? You seem out of place today..."  
  
Ha. Out of place was hardly the words to describe his current mood. It was more likely to be insane. He couldn't stop picturing that same auburn hair and emerald eyes. He thought he'd go crazy if he couldn't bring himself into focus. "It's nothing, really." He lied, which tasted bitter in his mouth. He hated to decieve people, but right now, he wasn't in the mood to discuss anything.  
  
Eriol nodded, still a bit suspicious. But not caring much, he plastered a teasing grin and strode ahead. "So, see anyone that interests you yet?" He gave a wink and laughed.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but laugh along. This man was certain of himself today. But he only gave a wry grin back. "If I find out, you'll be the first to know."  
  
His nemesis nodded with another teasing grin. "I hope that'll be soon."  
  
Syaoran nodded as he walked off the path. He felt much better walking through the woods at this time.  
  
Sakura watched in mute as the large man before her dragged her into the forest clevage. His grip on her wrist tighten and acused her to wince in pain. The faint smell of alcohol wispped passed her as she was dragged. He was drunk. That was not a very good sign.  
  
Stopping, Sakura breathed with relief, but she was quickly taken back to fear as the man looked at her with angered blue eyes. She stood here silently, not knowing what to do or say. He was already drunk, and she had her precautions.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura..." He started calming, pacing around her like a wolf on a prey. "Why, I did not have much trouble from you before. Why now?"  
  
She felt herself tremble as he spoke. She wanted to reply, but could not weld herself to do it. She stood there oin silence, watching his anger grow.  
  
With a quick flick of his wrist, Sakura went sailing to the ground, but not before she gave a loud scream of pain. Getting up from the ground, she watched him advance with widened eyes. She watched in horror as he raised his hand to strike again. "You bitch...I'll teach you to mess up my gardens." He muttered loud enough for her to hear, at the same time, filling her with more terror as she braced herself from the next blow.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol wasn't far into the forest before they heard a scream nearby. Suspicious and surprised, they both ran towards the cry and believe it or not, what they say boiled Syaoran to the bone. It wasn't long before Eriol had the man's hand and he himself quickly made his way to the girl who he recognized all too well.  
  
Sakura watched with a daze, the man who held Eugene's hand was familiar somehow. Yet, her thoughts were quickly interrupted as the man who helped her had caused her to stop breathing. It was him. The man who plagued her mind all day. Her eyes widened with surprise, then horror as she didn't want him to know what happened. Yet the glimpse of fury she say in his eyes wasn't something she wanted to see for it seemed to be a dangerous thing.  
  
Eriol had the man's hand firmly in place, gripping it with might as she heard him yell with pain. "Now, why would you want to hurt a pretty lady like that?" He inquired sternly, showing a bit of anger. The man growled with pain but gave no answer. Eriol had a whiff of the man's alcohol and scowled.  
  
Syaoran held her firmly against him and it was all she could do to not melt in his arms. She watched Eugene for a while, knowing fully well, he deserved what he got, yet she did feel a pang of regret, for this man was out numbered. It didn't matter to her, but she wanted to move, and leave before any permanent damage would be done.  
  
"Who the bloody fucking hell are you?" He hissed, trying to pry away the grip Eriol had on him.  
  
"Tsk tsk.." The knight spoke boredly. "One should not use such obscene words in front of higher authority."  
  
"What the fuck are you taking about, you little wrench?" He growled again, the alcohol sturring more anger.  
  
"Well, Syaoran, what do you think we should do with this incompetant man?" He turned to the other, but not before seeing the eyes of recognition on the enemy's eyes.  
  
"Anything you wish." He spoke with compressed anger and dragged Sakura away with him.  
  
She stayed silent the whole way, but gave him a curious eye when he stopped and stared at her. My god, what brilliant eyes he had. She was so mesmorized, she didn't hear the question he asked her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked again, as he did not hear an answer from her earlier.  
  
She nodded her head faintly. "Yes.."  
  
"That's good.." He trailed, not knowing what else to say. He would ask her an incredible amount of questions if whatever happened before was to never exist, but he knew she must be too shaken to do much. "I'll take you back then.."  
  
Before she could protest, he placed his mouth firmly over hers and devoured her with a kiss. Both of them seemed lost before he pulled away and took her hand with his and trugged back to the castle.  
  
Sakura was so shaken, she couldn't do anything but let him lead her back. Not only did he cause her head to spin, but he had taken her breath away. How could one person do such incredible things to her? 


	6. The Wonderous Scheme Unfolds

Disclaimer: Ahhh....school's been keeping my too busy to update. BUT! I managed another chapter. Gomenasai! I didn't think it would take that long, but I hope to have another chapter up soon! Hopingly I won't have more work to do. Geez...school's going to kill me one day... =___=;;;;;; Forget about me! Now on with the story!!!  
  
*************************************  
  
The Wonderous Scheme Unfolds  
  
The trip back too the castle was far too long for Sakura to endure. Especially with the handsome, radiant man who strode ahead of her. They were both silent along the way, but Sakura was relieved, she was most certainly still recovering from that kiss and the violent scene before. Though she thought she had been lucky, she still couldn't help wondering what had happened to Eugene. She hoped they didn't do anything too harsh to him, after all, it really wasn't his fault.  
  
As she recalled the story many times before, Eugene had never been this way before. His life used to be a content one, he had lived happily with some wealth and had no care for the world. He married a beautiful woman, who he loved and cherrished very much and had the greatest son. She had imagined his life, being so happy, she even felt envious of him, that she knew someone was capable of having such a content life she so very desired. But his life was quickly shattered as he lost both of them in an accident. They were sailing, and a vicious storm had bombarded them without warning. Sadly he was the only survivor of his family.  
  
That was only the beginning before he had gone into greiving. Then the drinking. She couldn't remember him having any happy times while she was around. He always had the same solemn and sad face he carried around. And his violent streak was part of it as the drinking caused his anger to surface, lashing out at anyone he could.  
  
She shuddered at the thoughts. Trying to fixate her attention to current times, she glanced quickly to the man who walked in front of her. Both of them never uttered a word, which made her a bit more nervous as she really had nothing to say. She should, of course, thank him for his help, but she couldn't weld herself to say it. Her stomach was too full of butterflies to do anything but let him lead her back.  
  
His grip on hers made her feel weak with need. She hated how he could do such confusing things to her and yet, she could not deny the fact that she enjoyed them. Staying silent the rest of the way, she didn't bother to speak. FOr some odd apparent reason, she enjoyed their 'walk' back to the castle.  
  
Damn, damn and triple damn. It was so hard for him to concentrate where they were going. It was difficult to remember where they were heading, especially when he had the most amazing person in his grasp. He could not deny that fact. Not until he say her again, his body ached. Longing swept over him faster than a bullet and it was all he could do not to stop and take her into his arms. These feelings were odd, and he'd be damned to do such a thing. Not only was it improper, his father would have a coniption. Dammit. He cursed silently beneath his breath. It was times like these he wished he was not a royal.  
  
Upon returning to the castle, he lead her into the castle courtyard again, where they had shared a special time the other day. That thought had caused Syaoran to give a wry smile. What wouldn't he do to have another one? Shaking the thought away, he turned and faced her boldly, his hands holding her arms firmly. "Are you sure you're alright?" He questioned again, still feeling doubtful.  
  
Sakura nodded positively, feeling a bit awkward. She was so content when he was around, but deep down inside, she would never have this dream. She was a servant, him a prince. It would never happen and no one would ever understand. She looked away for the moment, saddened by the thoughts. She really did want to be with him, to be happy.  
  
He sighed lightly with relief and it took a lot of energy in him to hold back the anger. If he wasn't so into manners, he would've killed the man, no matter who was watching. He knew that any man had no right to hit a woman. That gave him enough fury to do some real damage. Seeing as they survived most of the event, it was best he take her back, and it be best if she never returned there.  
  
Staring into her eyes, he searched for any signs of lies, but he saw nothing, nothing but the sincerity and amusement that had caught his attention before. Seconds seemed like eternity as he was, once again, drawn to those amazing eyes. Drawn to them like a magnet, he dipped his head over her's, his eyes finding their way to stare at her lips. Trying to remember his manners, he shook the thought away quickly, turning around and walked off towards the castle again.  
  
********  
  
Queen Zaoan sat patiently in her room, eyes locked towards the view the window held. It wouldn't be long before she arrived, she was sure. The plan was going to work, Zaoan intended so. The only problem now was if her hardheaded husband will fall for such a devious act. It would take a bit of time, but she was positive this plan will go well, very well.  
  
Knowing already of how the girl acted, she would be able to play a lady without difficulty. That thought made Zaoan smile. As many may already knew, she truly loved her son. And if this was going to make him happy, she'd die a happier mother.  
  
Sighing lightly, all she needed to do now was to convince the king of her plans. Not of what she was planning to do of course, but a little deception will be needed to be played if it was going to win him over. Striding around the room, she continued to wait, playing the plan over in her mind several times.  
  
********  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the castle grounds, actually, it took much faster than Syaoran had predicted, tyhough he regretted much of it. What he really wanted to do was prolong the walk, wanted to talk to her, wanted to know her, and wanted other things above all else. But he knew it wasn't proper. Anything he wanted with Sakura was indeedly insane and absurd. Sakura...how he loved the sound it made, the music it created at the tip of his tongue when he spoke it.  
  
Turning around quickly, he took a leisurely bow and smiled. "It seems we have come to our destination.."  
  
Sakura returned the smile with one of her own, bowing lowly also. "I believe we have.."  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Both turned around quickly to watch the familiar femme with dark smokey blue hair run towards them. "Sakura-chan! Sugoi! You're okay, I thought you might've been hurt, or worse.."  
  
Sakura smiled lightly, understanding her friend's concern. "Ne Tomoyo, as you can see, I'm fine. By the way, how did you get back?"  
  
Tomoyo gave a sheepish look, turning around and gesturing towards the approaching male. "Ah..Eriol-kun escorted me back and told me most of the details..we got back just a while ago actually.."  
  
Sakura looked a bit confused but ignored the feeling. Instead she watched the man approach Syaoran and bowed, quirking an eyebrow at the look Syaoran gave his companion. Ignoring that too, she quickly brought her hand to her mouth in shock. The meeting! Sakura quickly excused herself and quickly made her way to the chambers, leaving the three of them to look after her with utter fascination.  
  
*********  
  
Straightening up as best as she could, Sakura took a few deep breaths and stood outside the Queen's Chamber. No matter how much confusion took hold of her, she still did not understand why Her Majesty would want to see her. Also the fact that she was a servant as well. Fear quickly took hold of her as she thought of the obvious. What if she saw what happened in the courtyard? Would she be punished?  
  
Taking a gulp and another breath, Sakura braced herself for the worse and knocked on the door. The door was quickly opened by the Queen's maid and was ushered in quietly and discreetly as well. Odd. Sakura didn't think there was a need to be so secretive.  
  
Standing just inches from the door inside, Sakura looked around and admired the interior design. She knew the queen had a wonderful room, but didn't know how wonderful until now. Bowing politely, she moved to the side and watched the queen with curious, yet cautious eyes.  
  
The queen gave a brilliant smile, warm and inviting as she gestured Sakura into a seat nearby. Sakura quickly obeyed and watched with questioning eyes towards the queen. Zaoan walked a few paces around the room, then after a few moments turned and faced her.  
  
Sakura bowed low and polite. "Kinomoto Sakura at your service.."  
  
"You may be wondering why I have summoned you here..." She waited for Sakura's nod and continued. "As you might not know, I have seen the scene in the courtyard, presuming you know what I am talking about..." Again she waited for her nod, but frowned at Sakura's horrified look. "Now now my dear, please don't be alarmed, I am not made, if you think that.."  
  
Sakura took in a sharp breath but shook her head. "No...of course not.."  
  
Zaoan continued. "You see...my Syaoran has been...how would you say...depressed. Betrothal isn't something he desires, yet it is an aquired tradition. But, I did see something strange in him at the courtyard. He was very....smitten towards you."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't think so.."  
  
Zaoan smiled ruefully. "I do not doubt my indications my dear. For, as you can see, I am never wrong." Striding across the room, she stood in front of the window and stared out. "I know for a fact that my Syaoran wishes to marry only by love and I think he has found it." This time, she turned and stared directly as Sakura, who, by this time was appauled with shock. "But my dear, the King himself disapproves of marriage with lower classes and I believe we can change his mind..."  
  
"We...?" Sakura stated with confusion, obviously not understanding the Queen's indication.  
  
She nodded gladly. "Yes, we. I believe that class does not matter and to prove that, I want you to do me a favor."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Anything...my queen."  
  
She smiled lightly and strode to Sakura's side. "I want you to live with the higher class, dress like the higher class and be part of the higher class."  
  
Sakura stood abruptly and shook her head. "That's impossible. I couldn't...I mean...I can't..."  
  
Zaoan held a hand up for silence. "It's the only way. We must show the King that love, above all else is strong, and also that class is not the matter of anything. If you can act and look the part of a lady, he will realize his faults and understand that expectations are highly unnecessary. Please say you'll do this. Not for me, but for Syaoran...this kingdom will be in ruins if he does not follow his heart. Now you must follow yours. Even in this short period of time, I can strongly tell the connection you both have, for I know that Syaoran would never approach a female unless he finds them very...interesting.."  
  
Sakura blushed deeply, widening the Queen's smile and nodded. "Very well...I'll do it...for Syaoran and...myself.."  
  
The queen clapped gleefully and turned towards the door. "From this day forward...Sakura, you will become a lady.."  
  
Opening the door, Sakura stared at the very elegant woman standing before them. The queen motioned her inside and turned towards Sakura. "This, my dear, is Meilin. She will be the one to help you with your outfits and manners. I hope you both will enjoy yourselves."  
  
With a nod, Meilin walked up to Sakura and led her outside. Once standing behind closed doors, Meilin scrutinized Sakura to the last detail. "I don't know what he sees in you, but you do have an interesting quality. I can't put my hand on it, but, I sense a lot of innocence and something else that gives you your free spirit. I guess, I can understand why I'm surprised." Plastering on a smile, she continued. "But right now, we will be surprising him, now won't we?"  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Meilin obediently. What has she gotten herself into? She'll never be able to play such a role, and if the King found out..she'll be in deeper waters then she has already put herself in. Oh my... 


	7. Twisted Plans

Author: ugh, I'm very, deeply sorry for not updating, but I had a major case of writers block along with the lack of inspiration to draw. As you probably know, I am in grade 12, and since I have started my last year in High School, it's been very difficult for me to spend much time online as much as I used to. I have given up alot of things I used to do to keep up with school work. I know many of you have read this story and wish for me to update. I am trying to find time to type the story up, as I managed to finish writing the rest of the story. There will be plenty of chapters ahead, and I know it will not end any time soon. Hopefully I get a chance to put up all the chapters. So far I managed to type up one chapter and you will be given a small preview of the next. Hopefully, after all my projects and exams are completed, I will be able to type up the rest of the chapters. Until then, I am very sorry for those who waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
// Chapter 7 // - Twisted Plans  
  
Syaoran sat silently in front of his companion, eyes watching, full of deep interest. Musing quietly at his friend, he contemplated today's earlier occasion. His mind reeled as he tried to think. Who was that girl he ha escorted back to the castle? He had his assumptions and he knew that something was definitely amiss. Never in his life did he see such looks on his friend, such smitten gestures and awe. He knew Eriol often concealed his emotions, but this time, he was surprised that his friend could fail so miserably. He had certain ways to notice the slightest notions Eriol could have made, and it was not difficult to tell when his friend was trying to conceal something. Sitting back a bit and straightening his spine, Syaoran cleared his throat, trying to catch his friend's distorted attention. Catching his friend's gaze, he lifted his brow in mute inquiry.  
"What?" his friend questioned ignorantly, trying to not meet the other man's gaze.  
Syaoran grinned before bursting into a light chuckle. Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes slightly at the man across from him. "I'm quite sure you know exactly what I'm thinking about."  
"I'm afraid I don't." He spoke casually, but of course, Syaoran was not fooled by such ploys.  
"Ah, but you do. There really is no point in trying to pretend. I'm not a stranger, I am your closest friend. I know you like I do the back of my hand."  
Eriol chuckled, giving in without a fight. "Aah, I should've known better then to try. So, what about 'her'?  
Syaoran's grin widened slightly, nodding, "Her name is Tomoyo, am I correct?"  
He nodded.  
"And I believe, she is a servant as well?"  
Again he nodded.  
Syaoran sighed, envying his friend for the moment. How lucky he was, to be able to wed any girl he wished, or even to try and woe her. He could have any maiden he wanted, and sadly for him, he was limited to the most vain and giggling girls who have nothing better to do then to gossip about the most irrelevant topics. He wished too that he had the ability to have free choice of a bride. It was ironic when he was the Prince, a man who could do whatever he wished, had such political power, but was reduced to choices when it came to picking a bride. He fet no different then a slave.  
Noting his friend's reaction, Eriol felt deeply concerned. He knew exactly what was on the other man's mind, and there was nothing he could do to help. He wished there was a way, but there seemed to be none.  
Syaoran tried quickly to try and subside the thoughts away and focus on the matters at hand. "This girl...you seem to be quite taken with her?"  
Eriol merely shrugged. "He's a beatiful girl. Kind-hearted and bright."  
"I see..." Syaoran shook his head. Before he could question further, a messenger entered the room.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt my lord, but your highness wishes to see you immediately."  
He nodded and thanked the servant. Saying a quick farewell, he briskly stood and followed the messenger out of the room.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Sakura stood in front of the mirror, taking another last look at herself while she waited for the inevitable. The mirror was full length so she was able to see her reflection from top to bottom. Her dress was made of shining satin. It was smooth and she felt guilty having to experience such a luxury. Though this was her first time in such a lovely gown, she was still careful in hoping not to ruin it. The satin was made delicately with intricate laces and ribbons, and the color was exquisite. It was a pale light blue that complimented her skin tone and brought out her deep green eyes. The laces and ribbons added a certain finesse and eloquence to the gown, which added to its exquisite beauty. The dress had a lower neck line then she was used to, but not so much as it stopped at the top of her breasts.  
Sakura blinked several times, trying to take in all that was happening. She couldn't believe who was in this dress. It surely didn't look anything like her. The reflection revealed a beautiful woman. One she no longer recognized. It seemed as if she was not really there, but replaced by another who looked identical to herself. She looked so elegant and sophisticated, it was hard not trying to look away.  
"You look gorgeous. No one will ever think you're a maid now."  
Sakura smiled at Meilin. "You think so?"  
The woman nodded back. "Absolutely. I can't think of any man who can resist looking at you."  
Sakura blushed lightly. "Thank you."  
"Now then, I believe it is time to visit the Queen again. This time I believe Syaoran will also be there."  
Sakura watched with wide eyes and horror. "Oh! I couldn't!"  
"Nonsense! You have nothing to be afraid of. Now, let's hurry."  
Not being able to argue, Sakura nodded silently and followed Meilin out the chamber. On their way to the room, Sakura was mor nervous then she'd even been in her life. There was no way she could manage such a large task. And if she was to make the slightest mistake, she was certain it would all be over. She wasn't ready yet, she knew, but there was little choice to choose from. It was too late to back down now, and she knew she had to try her best.  
Still thinking to herself, she tried to keep up with Meilin's gracefully quick steps and awaited her demised.  
  
**~~~~~~~~**  
  
Syaoran quickly made his way to the throne room, preparing for another lecture from his parents. Sighing, he was definitely not looking forward to the meeting, seeing as he didn't want to put up with another scolding. He was certain he didn't want to go to this meeting, but he really had no choice. He would have to hear them out eventually. Right now, he would rather find her again and have another interesting talk. But he was thinking more on the lines of doing something else. She was so very difficult to erase from his mind. Her lovely features were permanently planted into his brain. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could imagine her brilliant green eyes, soft auburn hair and that lovely smile...  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to focus again and this time, he hoped he was not to be distracted. Nodding to the servant by the door, he entered the room and faced both his parents alone.  
"You wished to see me?" He inquired as usual.  
  
"Yes Syaoran." his mother spoke first. "We called you here because I wish for you to meet someone."  
Shock round it's way onto Syaoran's expression. He couldn't believe it! They have already chosen his wife for him! It was preposterous! They couldn't have! He had until the day after his Mother's birthday ball before they had that option. Unless they thought that they could no longer wait. Still, there was no need for them to go through such measures. He was certainly not going to marry this chit they sent him. And He was definitely not doing anything his mother had planned out for him either. He was not going to accept this. Not!  
The queen noted his expression and smiled lightly. She knew what he was thinking, and of course, he was very wrong. "Trust me my son, you will want to meet her.."  
Syaoran looked confused but he did not question. For now he will meet this woman, and perhaps he will break the news gently to the girl that he most certainly will not intend to do anything his mother wishes him to do. It may be heartbreaking, but he had no other choice. There was no way he was going to accept his mother's doings and succumb to anything that was going to pass.  
  
**~~~~~~~**  
  
Sakura hurried along down the halls, Meilin striding in front of her. She was nervous and she hoped it didn't show as much as she felt it. Her heart fluttered to her belly and the pounding was so loud, she was afraid others heard it as well. Taking deep long breaths, she waited until they reached their destination. Hesitantly, she stood behind Meilin, watching the servant open the door to the entrance of the room. As Meilin entered first, Sakura stayed where she was until she could no longer see the girl. Until then, she tried to calm herself down and entered the room, her head high and as gracefully as she could. Sitting before her, she saw the King in his full attire.  
She had never seen the King before, and having him staring down at her with analytical observation was very unnerving. Looking around the room, her eyes immediately sought out his. They were the same as before, beautiful and dark brown. They sent shivers down her spine and she knew, he too was shocked by all this. She was also certain he was analysing her too. The thought almost made her blush, but she tried to hide it. Already her heart began to flutter. The idea of him being so close was too tempting. All she wanted to do was leap into his arms and nothing else. Wished all these people ehere gone and only they were alone. Watching his expressions change, she knew he was surprised. Even more so then she. He looks as if he was ready t explode, or better yet, collapse. She tried to give him a smile, but managed a small and weak one. After Meilin syepped aside, Sakura stood before the king and lightly bowed, then giving him a warm smile.  
The Queen nodded approvingly and shifted her eyes, gaining both attention from her husband and her son.  
"This," she started, "is Kinomoto Sakura. She is visitng us from a nearby kingdom and will be staying with us until after the party of my next birthday."  
Sakura stood silently and perfectly still, waiting for the King's approval. The King looked at her from head to toe, inspecting her attire for flaws. Though she did not enjoy it, she could not protest it either. Finally, the King cleared his throat and looked up at Sakura.  
"And my dear, which kingdom are you from?"  
"Phalluna, your majesty." Sakura responded automatically. Her voice was calm and proper. This was her test and she must not fail. She could not disappoint the queen, nor can she disappoint herself. Too much was at stake and one of it was her life.  
Staring at the king, she noticed his stern cold hard look. He features seemed gentle, but his eyes were piercing. He seemed to ponder at her answer, obviously thinking if the kingdom she was from was appropriate enough and to his liking. After what seemed to be forever, he slowly nodded with an answer, "Very well, a servant will show you to your chambers shortly. I will send for one immediately."  
With that said, he rose, waved a hand in gesture, as if to dismiss her and walked towards the door, followed by three other servants who trailed behind like trained dogs. The Queen shortly followed, but before leaving, she whispered gently into Sakura's ear. "Well done dear, meet me tomorrow. I will send for someone to fetch you."  
Sakura nodded and stood where she was until everyone had left. Well, almost everyone. The only person who was left was him. Of course she knew who it was. She felt his gaze on her and she was too afraid to look him in the eyes. His gaze too was piercing, yet she was tempted to look at him, to ask him if he approved, to perhaps tell him of his mother's scheme.  
  
**~~~~~~~**  
Syaoran cursed silently beneath his breath throughout the entire introduction. A whole line of oaths and obscenities was excelled in one single breath as he watched the scene before him. This magnificaent angel who was standing before him was dressed in such beauty. Her light blue gown was so exquisite, it sent shivers down his back. His loins ached at the exposed skin at her nape and he moaned inwardly at the ravishing looks she radiated. She was so elegant, he couldn't believe it was the same girl he had met the day before. She was pretty before, but now, he didn't know what to think. His inner instincts told him to g forward, to embrace this beautiful chit within his arms and kiss her with all he had, yet at the same time, he struggled from doing so, afraid that it might actually happen. For now he would have to wait, but she was so very tempting standing innocently there.  
After hearing the first few words spoken, a sudden thought struck his mind. When he had first met her, was she not a servant? Then if she was, then why was she here? Before the King, dressed in such elegant clothing and such a way that sent his mind reeling with lust. Was she perhaps in disguise then? To fool him perhaps? To torture him with such urge and want? This was indeed preposterous, wanton even. There was no way it could be, and to make sure, he was going to find out.  
After the last servant had finally left the premises, he kept his gaze on her. Drinking in her image, and memorizing her features, trying to take in every little delicate detail of her gown and how slender she looked in it. Though she would not look at him, he watched with a questioning gaze. Of course she would eventually have to. He was not leaving, and neither was she. Though her outer shell had changed, he could sense that her personality did not, which made it a bit too suspicious for him to consider.  
Narrowing his eyes slightly, he finally spoke, "Would you care to explain what is going on?"  
She slowly turned and looked up at him. My God! What he had to do to restrain himself from her. She was so delicate and pure, his fingers itched to hold her. His gut instantly tightened and it took all of his strength to stay focus and concentrate.  
"I don't know what you're talking about m'lord." She spoke through forced words.  
He gave her a short laugh, "I believe you do me dear. How else were you a servant and miraculously changed into such a ravishing creature? Perhaps you are fooling us for a beneficial purpose for your kingdom. What was it again? Phalluna?"  
He spoke through such hard cold tones that it sent a shiver down her back. She quickly answered his accusation, "No, there is no deception..except where your father is concerned.."  
Immediate anger rose to his face, "You mean to tell me you have been sent here to deceive my father?"  
Shock and denial quickly appeared on Sakura's face, "No!" Before she was able to utter her response, he was already there, standing right in front of her, his hand tightly holding her wrist. Sakura winced at the pain it gave, but would not struggle free. She meekly shook her head, repeating her response, "No..no.."  
Eyes narrowed to slits, he whispered threateningly into her ear. His voice was full of malice and cold. "My dear, if you ever try to hurt my family or this kingdom, you will wish you have never met me. Do you understand?"  
Without waiting for a reply, he quickly strode out of the room and never glanced back. Sakura was left speechless and alone. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. What just happened? Why did it happen? Why couldn't she just have told him the truth? She was so ignorant! Now the man who had looked at her with such kindness now hates her. No longer did he trust her. No longer did she have the trust she once gained from him. Her heart felt empty and void. She trembled inwardly, trying to keep her composure as calm as possible.  
As the servant entered the room to escort her back to her given room, she followed slowly behind without a word. Once inside, she thanked him and went to the bed.  
There she laid down, smothered her face into the pillows and wept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's about it. Yes, I know I changed the plot a whole lot, but I found it interesting and it keeps the readers in awe. The idea was a bit twisted and not at all what you think think when you read the first few chapters, but the surprise was a bit alright seeing as how boring this story was to me. I hope it wasn't too short, but somehow I couldn't think of anymore to write. Until I get the next chapter up, here's a short preview of what's in store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Chapter 8// - Anger Arises Blind  
  
Storming into his chamber, Syaoran slammed the door behind him with a loud thud. Blindly, he strode into the interior and yanked off his cloak, along with his black leather boots and tossed them in a pile on the ground. His armor and weapon followed shortly after.  
How could he have been so ignorant and blind to her ploys? He hated himself for being so weak and so gullible. Scowling, he sat himself on his bed. After tossing away most of his garments, he was only clad in his white shirt and black trousers. He knew it wasn't the last time he would see her. He definitely knew that dinner was to be served in only a few hours and she was also to attend. He didn't like the idea, having to be in the same room with her and with others. Right now, he had a large tempting urge to wrap his hands over that slender neck of hers and wring it. Somehow she had managed such a convincing act to remove any suspicion that may have been noticed. She was good, but this time he was going to be more careful. It was impossible that his parents too, were so easily tricked by such a schoolroom chit. He didn't know what her plans were exactly, but he was going to find out, and he had to do it fast.  
To him, she was now the enemy. His duty was to protect his family from harm, and if it meant he had to hurt her in the process, then so be it. It was hard to think of hurting such an innocent, she was so lovely and breath taking, but he had no other choice. If he didn't want to harm her, he would need to find another way to take care of the situation and makes sure she'll never return. He hated the fact that his feelings were such a big part of the situation. He hated how he wanted her and he hated the idea of having to hurt her while instead, he would pretty much want to bed her on the spot. It unnerved him, but he had to be in control. Thinking about her not only caused him more anger, it gave him feelings he didn't want to feel, ideas he didn't want to see. It was different before. He would've loved to do them all.  
To court her, to woe her. It was a plan from the start. Something he would've done if his parents were not in the way. But now, everything had turned. There was no way he could do any of those enticing things for it may destroy his family. Thinking about the problem only caused his anger to rile. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but even so, he could not remove the image of her from his mind. He was plagued by her gentle beauty and haunted by her body. His fingers itched to run them through her soft silky hair. To run them on her body and embrace her close. His lips burned from their last encounter and he wanted to feel her soft, moist lips on his again. No matter how hard he tried, it became even more difficult to forget that lovely creature.  
"Damn her! Damnation!" He cursed loudly into the air, damning himself for wanting her, and damning her for making him want her. 


	8. Anger Arises Blind

**Author:** Wow…what can I say? How many years has it been since I've been back in here? I sincerely apologize for my sudden absence but with so much going on, I had completely forgotten about this story, in fact, I didn't even remember writing one at all!

If it wasn't for someone who had added me on my MSN and reminded me about this story as well as many of you who wanted me to continue it, I doubt I'd ever be back here again. But for those who waited so long, I'm not even sure if you're all around anymore…but for those who just read this story and want an update, I will be giving it to you. )

Since it's been such a long time since I've done any writing or art for that matter, my style of writing has changed though I will try to make it sound as similar to the old me as possible. I am in college now and going to school for most of the day but I hope to complete this story as soon as possible and start on a new one.

I apologize again and I hope you all enjoy the rest of this chapter and a few more that lies ahead. D

CONTINUING FROM WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF! ;DDD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**/Chapter 8/ - Anger Arises Blind**

Storming into his chamber, Syaoran slammed the door behind him with a loud thud. Blindly, he strode into the interior and yanked off his cloak, along with his black leather boots and tossed them in a pile on the ground. His armor and weapon followed shortly after.  
How could he have been so ignorant and blind to her ploys? He hated himself for being so weak and so gullible. Scowling, he sat himself on his bed. After tossing away most of his garments, he was only clad in his white shirt and black trousers. He knew it wasn't the last time he would see her. He definitely knew that dinner was to be served in only a few hours and she was also to attend. He didn't like the idea, having to be in the same room with her and with others. Right now, he had a large tempting urge to wrap his hands over that slender neck of hers and wring it. Somehow she had managed such a convincing act to remove any suspicion that may have been noticed. She was good, but this time he was going to be more careful. It was impossible that his parents too, were so easily tricked by such a schoolroom chit. He didn't know what her plans were exactly, but he was going to find out, and he had to do it fast.  
To him, she was now the enemy. His duty was to protect his family from harm, and if it meant he had to hurt her in the process, then so be it. It was hard to think of hurting such an innocent, she was so lovely and breath taking, but he had no other choice. If he didn't want to harm her, he would need to find another way to take care of the situation and makes sure she'll never return. He hated the fact that his feelings were such a big part of the situation. He hated how he wanted her and he hated the idea of having to hurt her while instead, he would pretty much want to bed her on the spot. It unnerved him, but he had to be in control. Thinking about her not only caused him more anger, it gave him feelings he didn't want to feel, ideas he didn't want to see. It was different before. He would've loved to do them all.  
To court her, to woe her. It was a plan from the start. Something he would've done if his parents were not in the way. But now, everything had turned. There was no way he could do any of those enticing things for it may destroy his family. Thinking about the problem only caused his anger to rile. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but even so, he could not remove the image of her from his mind. He was plagued by her gentle beauty and haunted by her body. His fingers itched to run them through her soft silky hair, to run them on her body and embrace her close. His lips burned from their last encounter and he wanted to feel her soft, moist lips on his again. No matter how hard he tried, it became even more difficult to forget that lovely creature.  
"Damn her! Damnation!" He cursed loudly into the air, damning himself for wanting her, and damning her for making him want her. Striding across his room, and finding anything solid he hurled his left foot into the air and watching it collide with a chair. Ignoring the burning sensation of pain it gave him, he mused with slight satisfaction at relieving some of his stress. Grunting with more frustration he picked up the fallen chair and replaced it back to its original setting.

Once there, he rested himself on it and tried to relax. Try as he might, there was no way he could calm himself. No one ever caused him to rile up as much as this. It was ridiculous in fact. No one ever had the nerve to anger him. Perhaps it was because he was of high importance. Not being able to handle such an emotion frustrated him even more. Running both hands into his hair he tried to think. As far as he is concerned, his girl will NOT be his bride. Try as she might, he will resist with all he can and make sure she leaves this place empty handed. Straightening himself out, he stood and left his room. This person is definitely getting another visit from him.

---------------------

Sakura awoke much later then she imagined, her eyes swollen with the past hours of shed tears. What has she gotten herself into? Everything she had said pulled her into a deeper situation then she'd like to be in. She never intended to hurt him, but she never thought him to be so cruel. Her heart sank as she remembered the quarrel which they had faced together. Somehow it made her feel like crying yet again but she could no longer shed anymore tears. Her eyes burned too much to want to. Pulling herself from the bed, she slowly dragged her disheveled image to the basin and washed her face as much as she could. Looking into the mirror, she saw the red puffy eyes and knew anyone who saw would know what she had been doing. Sighing inwardly Sakura knew she had no way to make her looks vanish and might as well leave it be. For the time being she had to figure how to mend her wrongs, but that would require facing the man she really didn't wish to see at the moment. Perhaps when she has had more time to relax, pull herself together, and gather up courage to look him in the eye.

Striding back to the bed, she fixed it as neatly as possible and then went to put on something more suitable to the evening's event. Though the swelling and redness had somewhat dissipated, she'll have to hope no one notices. Smoothing out the rest of the gown, she took one last look at herself.

Her deep auburn hair was now tied up, leaving soft tendrils to fall about her cheeks and letting them frame her round face. The gown was a lilac shade with a rounded neck that was quite low, but still high enough to be appropriate. It wasn't as fancy or decorated as most were, but she liked the plain and simpler then the ravishing. Nodding with last minute approval, she headed towards the door. Reaching for the brass knob, she twisted and swung it open, but not before having her pupils widen in astonishment.

---------------------

Syaoran made his way down the hallway, taking quick steps to reach his destination. Praying that he would not miss the person he wished to see, he rounded a few corners till he stood in front of the bedchamber he had intended to visit before dinner. He raised a hand, ready to give a loud knock when the door suddenly flew open, revealing the girl behind it. His eyes slightly enlarged but not enough to show that he was taken aback. But the image that followed almost took his breath away. He had to remind himself to breath before he even realized that he had stopped in the first place. There she stood, even more lovely then he had see earlier. Somehow he still could not believe how beautiful she got every time he laid his eyes on her.

The gown she had adorned was vaguely plain, but it enhanced her beauty more then an extravagant one would have. Her soft hair made his fingers itch, and her full red lips make him seething with desire. That low-cut gown did nothing to help him anymore then the rest of her did. The showing of slight cleavage almost sent him spiraling into a lust crazed maniac. He felt himself break into a sweat, trying to hold himself still and only look upon the thing that he wanted to pounce on. What he would give to let himself go and carry her into that bedroom and lock the door. Her wide-eyed innocence drove him mad, yet it was the same female that planned to hurt his family. He knew better then to fall for her tricks, no matter how hot she made him feel, or how tight his groin became. Tightening his fists, he dug his nails into the rough flesh, knowing it was the only way to stop him from removing those pins in her hair and madly running both hands into it.

Realizing he had been staring for much longer then a gentlemen should, he cleared his throat and extended his hand forward. "It has been requested that I escort you down to the dinning room m'lady."

His voice was cool and composed, full of manner and not a hint of emotion. Perhaps a bit too cold, but that was how he needed to treat her if he wanted to stay as distant as possible.

Sakura hesitated slightly, catching herself before responding. Finding him right outside her bedchamber was such a shock she almost fainted. Perhaps if she had known he was on the other side, she would've taken measures to act a bit more lady-like. Relaxing herself, she nodded and answered him. Her tone was a bit more quiet and obeying. "Of course, m'lord."

She extended her hand slowly and rested it in his. Though she didn't want to, she forced herself to comply and tried to keep her composure. This was the perfect opportunity to make this right, and perhaps even tell him the truth if it will help rid him of the anger and cruelty he has been giving her.

Syaoran noticed her resistance and smirked inside. So, she knew she had been found out and perhaps she wishes to flee and try her luck in another kingdom. That won't do, not at all. If this is her intention, he will have to destroy her reputation to make sure she does no more harm to any other family out there.

Taking her with him, he led her towards the dinning room knowing fully well that they will eventually have to strike up a conversation sooner or later. "I do hope you are not planning to stay long. Perhaps you should leave soon before anything drastic will occur." There was no other way then to be blunt. He had to get rid of her as soon as possible. It was either because he could take no more anger or that if she took too long, he'll go mad and lose himself in her. Resisting her was a difficult task. It took enough strength out of him for walking so pleasantly beside her and not ravishing her with the kiss he itched to give.

Sakura was hurt from the comment and saddened by the fact that he really believed she had come to harm his family. "Your mother wished for me to stay for a week…and leaving so soon, I believe, would sadden her greatly."

"Well, what I DO believe is that you should leave a bit sooner then that if you wish to leave here with all your wits m'lady." Again with the cold demur, Syaoran kept himself as cold as he could, knowing that if she felt threatened she would perhaps flee as early as tomorrow.

"Are you saying that something will happen to me if I do not obey your orders m'lord?" Sakura tried to sound as normal as she could, even thought deep inside, her heart was plummeting to the ground. How was she going to convince him that she was not here to cause harm? Biting on her lower lip, she tried to think of something, anything that would help her change his mind.

"Perhaps, and perhaps not. Would you like to stay and wait to see what happens then? I'll tell you this if you do, it will not be pleasant."

"I do believe that is a threat my lord. And I do believe you are planning something monstrous that is in store for me as well?" Challenging him was the only thing Sakura could do. Denying it would only fuel his anger and there was nothing she could say at the moment to make him think otherwise.

"I do believe it is, and I do believe we are here. Mother and father will not be joining us tonight, seeing as they have important matters to attend to, but I suppose my presence will be enough to keep you company."

"Really m'lord, you are too kind."

The dinning room was extremely grand. Sakura remembered being here a few times herself, cleaning a few things and arranging much of the flowers placed here from her garden. Syaoran took his place across the table and waited for her to join him. Instead of following, she strode off to a vase that was closest to her. Raising a hand, she delicately grazed a rose, bringing it closer to her nose so she may smell the sweet aroma it gave. Letting the luscious scent roam about her, it reminded her of the time she tended to them and wished to be back there. She wished so much to turn back time, and somehow make it so that she would never have met the Prince, or spoken to him as well. How she wished that this was only a dream and awake to find herself lying beside the wondrous plants that fill her day with hope. Now it feels as if she was slipping away, deeper and deeper from the freedom she once had hopes of achieving. She was trapped once again, into the abysmal cycle of following orders and agreeing with superiors.

Syaoran watched her silently. Seeing her with the flowers reminded him of the time they first met. She was such a sweet, innocent girl. Sadly it was not to be. He had to rid her of this place and somehow destroy her reputation. His parents must find out as well, but in a way that everyone else will.

The dinner you could say was pleasant. Pleasant meaning not a word was spoken to each other during the entire meal. All Sakura could do was stare at her food, though eating a bit at a time considering she wasn't all too hungry. Her mind drifted elsewhere and being under the hateful gaze of the man across from her wasn't as inviting as it seemed to be.

After their meal, Syaoran escorted her back to her chambers. "I do hope you will consider my advice m'lady."

"I shall my lord, and thank you." Sakura hurried into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, only then did she undress and throw herself onto the mattress. Smothering her face into the pillows she sighed, wondering how such a man could be so sweet and become such a cold-hearted snake. She felt like weeping. His threat terrified her and there was no way she knew what he was planning to do. The queen would not like it one bit. How could the plan continue if she couldn't bear the fact of being with him if he acted in such a way? It was as if he wanted nothing to do with her, no longer cared for her except to rid her from his sight. Did he truly feel as connected as her from the beginning? Or was it just a ploy he made himself, to enjoy his own pleasures and then move along to the next?

Sakura felt used, and torn. The Queen was surely wrong to see that there was a future they both could share. She was a servant, he was a Prince. They didn't understand and they never will. They were never meant to be…

Only then did the tears flow and Sakura let them come, crying until she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 8/**

Wow, what a way to end it. After re-reading this, I'd say it wasn't my best work. I'm still a bit rusty but I hope you still enjoy some of what's written. If anything is confusing, feel free to leave a comment about it. I am trying to write like my old self, but it doesn't seem to be working. I hope I can somehow get around that soon. TT Until the next chapter, (which will be very soon I hope) CIAO! 3


End file.
